


Low (Traducción)

by SlyPrincess98



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Fanart, Married Couple, Mild Language, No Plot/Plotless
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyPrincess98/pseuds/SlyPrincess98
Summary: “N-no creo que pueda hacer esto,” graznó por encima del atronador sonido de la música.“¡Pero amas bailar! Aquí-,” le rebatió, llevando sus manos a las marcadas curvas de sus caderas, “¡solo muévete conmigo!”
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Kudos: 18





	Low (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Low (with artwork)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276536) by [Spooks_on_Parade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/pseuds/Spooks_on_Parade). 



> Este one-shot pertenece a Spooks_on_Parade, la idea es completamente suya. Yo solo puedo adjudicarme la traducción.

El aire se sentía caliente y espeso con la acre mezcla de sudor y alcohol, y el asquerosamente dulce olor químico del perfume de moras de la máquina de vapor. Música resonaba, luces parpadeaban, cuerpos chocaban, y Hades odiaba cada segundo de ello.

Todas estas cosas, combinadas con la estúpida charlas de sus idiotas hermanos comparando notas de diferentes posiciones sexuales, le estaban dando un desagradable dolor de cabeza, y él solo quería ir a casa. A casa a su oscura, fría calma, y a casa con su delicada, naturalmente perfumada esposa. Pero en realidad no podía hacer eso porque, primero, Zeus se negaba a dejarlo ir, y segundo, su hermosa, explosiva Reina estaba en algún lugar bajo las luces negras y estroboscópicas, entre la ondulante multitud en la pista de baile.

Gruñó internamente y dio un sorbo a su bebida, apenas pasando ‘el mejor escocés que tenían para ofrecer’ con una tensa mueca.

“Anímate, hermano, ¡estás arruinando la atmósfera!” exclamó Zeus, dando a Hades una fuerte palmada en la espalda. “Tú fuiste quien dijo que estarías dispuesto a acompañarnos esta noche si Perséfone podía venir también. Bueno, aquí estamos, ¡y tú aun luces completamente miserable!”

“Esta fue una pésima idea,” se quejó, sus ojos tornándose rojos de celos mientras veía a un joven sátiro intentar, sin éxito, bailar con su esposa. ¿Ese lerdo idiota no tenía idea de quien era ella? El vaso a medio vaciar en su mano se quebró de un lado.

“¡Tranquilo, amigo!” intercedió Poseidón en un pobre intento de calmarlo antes de vaciar su cerveza. “Si estás molesto ahora, ¡solo imagina lo cabreado que vas a estar cuando esa bazofia haga efecto!”

Hades bufó con molestia y se pasó una mano por la cara, aliviando de sus ojos el escozor de los vapores del club. En ese momento dos pequeñas manos tomaron la grande suya y tiraron. Aparentemente, sus hermanos habían llamado a Perséfone y gesticulado para que hiciera algo con respecto a él.

“Hola, grandullón,” lo picó con una sonrisita, “¿por qué no vienes a bailar conmigo? ¿Alejar a todos esos niños pequeños?”

Se animó, divertido al escucharla referirse a personas del doble de su tamaño como ‘pequeños’. “Dudo mucho que me necesites para eso, dulzura. Me parece recordar que eres más que capaz de defenderte por tu cuenta sin la ayuda de un viejo gruñón.”

“Mmm, quizás… pero aun quiero bailar contigo,” le insistió, balanceando sus caderas al ritmo. Dioses, las cosas que le haría si estuviesen literalmente en cualquier otra parte.

“Yo estaría más que feliz de bailar contigo, Perséfone,” interrumpió Zeus zalameramente, “si este gran idiota azul es demasiado quisquilloso-“

“¡Vete a la mierda!” gritó Hades, golpeando agresivamente su maltratado vaso contra la mesa, poniéndose de pie, y permitiendo ser arrastrado a movedizo mar de sudor y hormonas.

Zeus y Poseidón compartieron una conspiradora sonrisa antes de chocar sus vasos. Esto sería entretenido.

El aire era mucho más denso en la pista de baile. Pesado. Sofocante. Claustrofóbico. Hades se encogió cuando una pareja de ninfas ebrias chocaron con él. Esta era una terrible decisión. Maldita su incapacidad de decirle no a ella y malditos sus molestos hermanos. Dio otro salto cuando alguien se rozó con él, la tensión de sus músculos alzando sus hombros hasta sus orejas mientras Perséfone lo guiaba entre la descontrolada multitud.

“Creo que este es un buen lugar, ¿no te parece?” preguntó ella en voz alta, finalmente girando para mirarlo. Se habían alejado de la mayor concentración, cercanos a una esquina trasera vacía, pero sus profundamente asentadas inseguridades se abrían camino a través de su mente.

“N-no creo que pueda hacer esto,” graznó por encima del atronador sonido de la música.

“¡Pero amas bailar! Aquí-,” le rebatió, llevando sus manos a las marcadas curvas de sus caderas, “¡solo muévete conmigo!” ella sonrió mientras su firme agarre acompañaba con rigidez los movimientos ondulantes de su cuerpo. “¡Vas a tener que aflojarte o voy a tener que buscarme un nuevo compañero de baile!” lo amenazó juguetonamente mientras se mecía obscenamente contra él.

¡Y un demonio que lo haría! Sus normalmente oscuros irises destellaron rojos ante la idea de su reina restregándose con cualquiera que no fuera él. Rápidamente la dio vuelta, inclinándose sobre ella mientras se pegaba su espalda. “Estás jugando un juego peligroso, dulzura,” le gruño bajito al oído. Incluso con el estridente ruido del club pudo oírlo alto y claro.

“¿Quién dice que estoy jugando? Si quieres que baile contigo entonces hazlo con ganas,” le ronroneó, presionando el trasero contra sus muslos.

¡Pequeña descarada! Sabía exactamente como doblegarlo a sus caprichos y odiaba cuánto lo amaba.

Desde el otro extremo del lugar Zeus y Poseidón observaban con interés como el vejestorio de su hermano mayor prácticamente follaba a su esposa a través de la ropa frente a cientos de ebrios y escandalosos bailarines. ¿Quién diría que el viejo fuera capaz?

“Eh… ¿quizás deberíamos tomar notas de él?” inquirió Poseidón, ladeando la cabeza con curioso asombro ante la forma en que el típicamente recto Señor de los Muertos parecía fundirse con su Temida Reina.

Zeus, demasiado sorprendido para hablar, solo asintió en acuerdo.

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a Spooks_on_Parade por permitirme hacer esta traducción, tenía rato queriendo introducir un trabajo de LO y este me pareció genial para empezar. 
> 
> Segundo, este one-shot va acompañado de un fanart, pero no puedo subirlo porque hago esto desde el móvil y no me da la opción (o al menos yo no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo). Pero pueden verlo en la versión en inglés. 
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo! (Y me lo hagan saber 👀) 
> 
> Y para quienes siguen mi otra traducción, mañana habrá actualización 😘


End file.
